naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
Story Completion The following achievements are given through the player's normal progression within the game. Each of the seven episodes completed awards a reward poo face! Ach001.jpg|'Come Out and Play' Completed the First Episode and got a taste at Naughtiness.|link=Come Out and Play Ach002.jpg|'Vote Naughty: Don't get Killed' Completed the Second Episode.|link=Vote Naughty: Don't get Killed Ach003.jpg|'Got your Privacy back' Completed the Third Episode.|link=Got your Privacy back Ach004.jpg|'The Moans have Stopped' Completed the Fourth Episode.|link=The Moans have Stopped Ach005.jpg|'Oily Moily!' Completed the Fifth Episode.|link=Oily Moily! Ach006.jpg|'Threat Terminated' Completed the Sixth Episode.|link=Threat Terminated Ach007.jpg|'Get off my Planet!' Completed the Final Episode.|link=Get off my Planet! Naughty Cups The following achievements are given to the players who rack up Naughty Cups during the episodes and challenges. Each level has a possibility of 4 cups to collect: bronze, silver, gold and platinum. Ach008.jpg|'Shiny!' Got either 28 Bronze, 16 Silver, 8 Gold or 4 Platinum Naughty Cups. Ach009.jpg|'Throphilific!!' Got either 28 Silver, 16 Gold or 8 Platinum Naughty Cups. Ach010.jpg|'Oh my GOLD!!!' Got either 28 Gold or 16 Platinum Naughty Cups. Ach011.jpg|'Nutter!!!!!' Got 28 Platinum Naughty Cups. Scoring The following achievements are given to Players who make a huge number of Naughty points in their global score Ach012.jpg|'Millionaire Club' Scored a Total of 1 000 000 Naughty Points. Ach013.jpg|'Multi-Millionaire Club' Scored a Total of 10 000 000 Naughty Points. Ach014.jpg|'Freak Club' Scored a Total of 25 000 000 Naughty Points. Ach015.jpg|'Closet Monster Club' Scored a Total of 50 000 000 Naughty Points. Ach016.jpg|'Under-bed Creeper Club' Scored a Total of 75 000 000 Naughty Points. Ach017.jpg|'Naughty Club' Scored a Total of 100 000 000 Naughty Points. Ach018.jpg|'Naughtiest Naughty Club' Scored a Total of 250 000 000 Naughty Points. Costumes This achievement is unlocked when all the costumes have been unlocked. The pre-oder bonus costumes do not count for this achievement Ach019.jpg|'Full Wardrobe' Unlocked All the Costumes. Ironic Kills The following achievements are unlocked by killing a specific bear with a specific kill. Ach020.jpg|'Party Thrasher!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 1 or its Challenges, Punish Daddles with the Disco's Turntable! Ach021.jpg|'Drowning Politics!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 2 or its Challenges, Punish Chubby with the Disco's Toilet! Ach022.jpg|'Watch THIS Cozy!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 3 or its Challenges, Punish Cozy with the Cabin's Telly! Ach023.jpg|'Keeping a cool head!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 4 or its Challenges, Punish Nibbles with the Cabin's Fridge! Ach024.jpg|'Trembles' Energy Problem!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 5 or its Challenges, Punish Trembles with the Cabin's Power Box! Ach025.jpg|'Gear Head!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 6 or its Challenges, Punish Fluffy with the Factory's Conveyor Belt! Ach026.jpg|'Hot as the Sun!' Ironic Kill: In Episode 7 or its Challenges, Punish Sunbeam with the Campfire! Secret Missions The following achievements are given to the player once they complete a specific task within each of the episodes. Ach027.jpg|'Maximum Security' Secret Mission: In Episode 1, get the Entire Police Force on the Island. Ach028.jpg|'Harakiri' Secret Mission: In Episode 2, get the 4 Ninja-Bears to Kill Themselves. Ach029.jpg|'Give me Peace!' Secret Mission: In Episode 3, Destroy Every Bird-cam of the Level. Ach030.jpg|'Death Race' Secret Mission: In Episode 4, don't let Zombears Kill other Bears! They're Yours! Ach031.jpg|'Elite Chumps' Secret Mission: In Episode 5, Kill Every B.E.A.R with an Object Kill. Ach032.jpg|'Rebellion' Secret Mission: In Episode 6, get the R0B0-B34RS to Kill their Master, Fluffy. Ach033.jpg|'Disintegration' Secret Mission: In Episode 7, Destroy Every Alien-Bear by the Raygun Ultra kill. Costume Shenanigans The following achievements are acquired by killing a specific bear using a specific costume with a specific weapon Ultra kill. Ach034.jpg|'Twin Fight' Costume Shenanigan: Kill Cop Gordon with the Cop Gordon Costume by the Revolver Ultra kill. Ach035.jpg|'Chain of Command' Costume Shenanigan: Kill Colonel Ketchup with the Captain Naughty Costume by the Oozy Ultra kill. Ach036.jpg|'Evil Resident in Bearcity' Costume Shenanigan: Kill 4 Cops in One Level with the Zombear Oodoo Costume by the Bone Ultra kill. Ach037.jpg|'Probing New Technologies' Costume Shenanigan: Kill R0B0-PR1M3 with the Emperor Xoon Costume by the Raygun Ultra kill. Ach038.jpg|'Chi Vs Voodoo' Costume Shenanigan: Kill Oodoo with the Master Miyagi Costume by the Ninja-To Ultra kill. Ach039.jpg|'Assassin's Assassination' Costume Shenanigan: Kill Master Miyagi with the ELITE Mahoney Costume by the Silenced Pistol Ultra kill. Ach040.jpg|'Noisy Vs Silent' Costume Shenanigan: Kill E.L.I.T.E. Mahoney with the R0B0-PR1M3 Costume by the Power-Fist Ultra kill. Ach041.jpg|'Vengeance!' Costume Shenanigan: Destroy Emperor Xoon with the Naughticorn Costume by Hornification. Challenge Challenges The following achievements are acquired by completing a very specific task in a challenge level. Ach042.jpg|'Truly Invisible!' Challenge Challenge: Finish an Invisible Challenge Without Being Seen Once. Ach043.jpg|'Fistful of Rage!' Challenge Challenge: Finish an Untouchable Challenge Without Using a Weapon. Ach044.jpg|'Killin' with Style' Challenge Challenge: Finish a Killer Challenge Without Killing with a Weapon. Ach045.jpg|'Merciful' Challenge Challenge: Finish an Insane Challenge with Every Bear Still Alive. Ach046.jpg|'Trap-tacular!' Challenge Challenge: In a Friendly Challenge, injure every Bear. Ach047.jpg|'Tight One!' Challenge Challenge: Finish a Speedrun Challenge with 1 Second Left to the Timer. Hidden Achievements The following achievement is required after finding and either killing or popping a Unibear. 1oCLiGJhbC81CxsGGy5TVkQ4L2FjaC8wLzFBAAAAAOfn5-kkpaQ=.jpg|'UniBear!' Killed or POP! a Unibear. Multiplayer Madness The following achievements are acquired by playing and completing multiplayer matches. Ach048.jpg|'Leader of the Pack' Multiplayer Madness: Finished First in a Multiplayer Match and Shouted: "HAZELNUT!" at the Losers. Ach049.jpg|'Gloriosity!' Multiplayer Madness: Finished an Assault Match Without Losing a Single Unibear Statue. Links Xbox360Achievement.org: Naughty Bear Achievement List Category:Achievements & Trophies Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer